Rice
by LadyProphet
Summary: Hot tempered, cold and only loyal to his beloved tenth. What's on the other side of him? OC/Gokudera Hayato [100 Prompt Challenge 9/100]


"Party! Party! We're gonna have a party with a lot of candies!"

Tsuna sighed at Lambo who was holding on to his spiky hair. The little thunder guardian hadn't calmed down since the news that a sushi party was being held at Take Sushi, just for fun, and to celebrate the out of school holiday.

Tsuna of course, wanting to have a small break from Reborn, decided to go.

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera ran to catch up with his precious tenth running and panting like a dog.

"Gokudera. Eh? Where's Kanna-chan?"

Gokudera scoffed and folded his arms at the mention of the girl's name. Kanna was one of the girls that Gokudera could have a "normal" conversation with, apart from Kyoko and Haru, but lately it seems that Kanna has been following Gokudera like a loyal puppy.

"It doesn't matter where she is, I've seen enough of her. Let's go together, Juudaime."

Tsuna sweatdropped at his friend's carefree manner and hung his head as Gokudera instantly switched the topic from Kanna to the party.

"You're late, everyone's here already!"

Gokudera doubled over at the sight of Bianchi's face, he crawled over into the Takesushi table where everyone –Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Lambo, even Reborn- was lounging around, having their own conversations and contributing to the overall noise.

Tsuna welcomed himself in, Bianchi following behind him with goggles on, concealing some of her face.

Gokudera sat down and looked at the drinks galore, none of it interested him and he was starting to wonder where the hell all the food was. All he saw was empty boxes. Better yet, where the hell was the baseball freak? Wasn't he supposed to be hosting this party?

"Ciaossu."

Gokudera turned his head to the right and saw Reborn on his shoulder, he glared at him, although he had enough respect for him not to brush him off.

"I thought you'd be together with Kanna-chan, Gokudera."

He scowled again and his forehead formed a crease to show his displeasure in the whole Kanna thing, and that's when he heard a laugh from inside the Takesushi kitchen.

A laugh all too familiar, over the chattering noise, that it made him at ease to hear it. Gokudera placed Reborn down on the table and stood, following the delighted sounds into the kitchen.

His eye twitched at the scene as he moved the cloth concealing the room.

There was the girl that Reborn and Tsuna had been asking Gokudera about, and beside her was that baseball freak, they were laughing together as if they were some sort of sushi making couple.

Why did that make Gokudera grit his teeth?

He silently watched Kanna in her outfit, which only consisted of her normal clothes but atop it was an apron, hanging around her neck and tied at her waist.

His glare only intensified when the baseball freak moved closer to Kanna to show her how the fish could be cut neatly.

"Ahhh… So that's how you do it… Owww…!"

The knife slipped from her hands and clattered on the counter, the baseball freak only stared at her in surprise like an idiot.

He then snapped into reality and stepped up to help Kanna with her bleeding finger, but Gokudera had beat him to it and had slightly pushed the taller man away before grabbing the girl's hand.

"Tsk. Idiot. You're supposed to be careful with knives."

Knives didn't exactly bring up a nice memory with Gokudera.

"I'm going to bring out these sushi then."

The baseball freak smirked, as if nothing had happened to Kanna. How dare he leave without even telling where the first aid kit was.

"Gokudera-kun, did you come with Tsuna-san?"

Gokudera grunted to signal a yes, and luckily he had found the first aid kit in one of the random cabinets.

"I don't really need a first aid kit, Gokudera-kun, it's just a small-"

"Small cuts can be infected. Now shut up and just let me fix it, stupid."

A dab of alcohol and a cartoony band aid later, Gokudera and Kanna were sitting side by side on the table full of sushi. It was strange though, how the atmosphere seemed lively yet Kanna and Gokudera weren't part of the noise, they were just silently eating their choice of sushi, Kanna breaking into a smile once in a while at Yamamoto's jokes.

None the less it still felt awkward.

She picked her hand up and reached for the last salmon sushi, one of her favorites, only to bump into another hand, also reaching out for it.

Kanna swerved her head sideways to look at Gokudera's glaring face curiously.

"Oh, you want it, Gokudera-kun?"

Kanna smiled and withdrew her hand, watching as Gokudera turned his gaze back on the sushi, then seasoning it with soy sauce.

That's strange, Kanna thought, Gokudera doesn't like soy sauce on his sushi.

She was only snapped out of her thoughts when the same sushi was shoved in front of her face.

Kanna blinked, and looked up at the grey haired boy. His face was turned away from her, and he mumbled, a faint blush visible on his face.

"You wanted it, right? You like your sushi rice with soy sauce."

Kanna only smiled and accepted it, chomping down on the chopsticks and munching on the delightful treat from him.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun."

He only answered with a scoff.


End file.
